


Easy Prey

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: After being tossed out on his 18th birthday, Jensen is looking for a job to keep him off the streets.





	Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Emma asked for: Jensen/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jeffrey is the owner of a sex club and Jensen is new to that whole sex thing as in completely new shy virgin Jeffrey loves it.
> 
> This went a completely different way. Sorry.

Jeff smiled as the obviously shy young man was standing his place of business. The boy was very young and obviously a virgin. Meaning the kid would be in high demand and fetch a handsome price. He had a nice build and an ass that makes you want to squeeze it. Of course, he could be a rich-boy customer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked after he cleared his throat.

The boy spun around, placed his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I mean yes. I'm- uh, I'm..." he started and stopped.

The older man smiled at the young man, the green eyes and shyness made him want to jump and fuck him senseless. "Are you looking for company for the evening?"

"No, I was wondering if you had any job openings?"

Jeff raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Are you aware of the type of business this establishment is?"

"Dancing," was the simple answer.

"Almost, yes, they dance, but they are erotic strippers and on occasion offer a little one on one relief to well paying customers. Are you okay with that?" he asked enjoying the young man's responses.

Jensen shuffled his feet and nodded.

"What is your name, son?"

"Jensen, sir," came the soft reply.

"Why do you want a job, here?" He didn't need to know, but he had to admit that he was curious.

"I need money to get an apartment and to eat," he said with a small shrug.

Jeff sat back and blinked. Was the kid an orphan or something? As sexy as he was, he wasn't willing to be shut down for hiring a kid. "Look, kid, go home. I'm sure things are not as bad as it seems."

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm young, but I am no kid. I turned 18 two months ago. I am currently living in a box behind Behdahli. After all, Daddy dearest gave me $50 and a restraining order for my 18th birthday. So, I am willing to bet that things are just as bad or worse than it seems, _old man._ "

He looked at the young man and raised his eyebrow. The kid had a backbone. Something he would need in this industry. “Why did he throw you out? Did you get into drugs or steal something?”

“I went to the prom with my boyfriend. He wasn’t going to allow a fag to live under his roof. So, he gave me a choice. I could go to a gay reform camp and have the sin of gay removed from my body or I could leave the house. I chose to leave. Of course, at the time I thought I could just go and stay with Michael, but he had only been interested in my body. Once he had that, I was dirty and useless,” he explained bitterly, never fully expanding on the length of their liaison.

After hearing the boy's tale, sat back and sighed. “Take off your shirt, I want to see what you have to work with.”

Jensen cocked his head and stared at the man before shrugging and taking off his shirt and slowly turned around.

"Pants next."

The younger man snorted at the order, "Fuck you. I'm here to get a job, not give a freebie. You want to see more, hire me."

Jeff smiled at the boy's attitude and fire. He did not want to snuff it, but kindle and harness it. He could imagine what a fiery fuck he would be. He did not want to hire him, at least not as a stripper. He wanted him to be bound to him and only to him. Something he had never wanted before. Sure, he usually would find relief with one of his strippers, but he wanted more. "How do you feel about bondage?" he asked bluntly.

He shivered at the older man's question. "I cannot say. I've never tied someone up or been tied up."

"Face fucking?"

Jensen just shrugged, he didn't like it, but he didn't want to lose the job before he got it.

"Such an innocent virgin," he whispered as he stood.

"I told you that I lost my virginity," he replied stiffly.

"Yet, you are still so innocent. Daddy has been searching for a good boy. Will you be my good boy, Jensen?" he asked running his finger down Jensen's chest. 

He stiffened at the older man's words, even as he felt other parts of his body stiffen. He had never wished to call anyone, not even father, daddy. Yet, he found that desire welling up from deep inside. "I thought you were looking for dancers."

"I am, but I find that I do not desire to share the touch of your body with others. At least not without you wearing my collar and mark. This way I can beat anyone for touching you without my permission. Something I do not plan on giving. I am a possessive Daddy," he whispered, grinding his erection into the smaller man's hip.

"That sounds," _'dangerous... exciting; "extremely different from the job I came in for. As tempting as it is, my parents did not raise a fool. What is the catch?" Jensen asked bluntly._

_"Such a smart Baby Boy," he cooed._

_He blinked a few times and smiled before voicing a sound boundary, "I refuse to wear a diaper, drink from a bottle, or otherwise behave like an infant."_

_Jeff had to snort at the boy's declaration, "If I wanted an infant, I would knock some girl up. No, when I split your tight ass with my cock, trust me, even if I call you my sweet baby slut boy, I know you are not an actual infant."_

_"That does not fill me with as much confidence as you might think. I'll ask again, what are the specs of this job?"_

_The older man laughed and nodded. "I will give you an allowance of $1,000 every other week. All you need to do to earn it, is simple."_

_Jensen blinked and crossed his arms, waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_"Move in with me and be available to me and my needs at all times."_

_"Uh-huh, so, I now have a vague idea of what you want, how about a more in-depth answer?" He asked suspiciously._

_"You move in with me, I provide food, clothes, a warm place to live, and an allowance. Six out of the seven days, you wear what I set out for you, up to and possibly including a butt plug. You make sure you are always ready for me to fuck your mouth or ass. You will follow me to work some days, in case I have a desire to show off what I sweet baby boy I have. I may even let you suck me off or ride my cock while we are there; if you beg nicely enough," was Jeff's lust filled reply._

_"You mentioned me wearing your _'mark'_. How do you plan on marking me, a tattoo or maybe a branding?" he needed to know about little things like that._

_The older man wrinkled his nose at the question. "Nothing as ostentatious as that. After all, I cannot promise you forever. I will simply have you wear a collar with my crest on it. Maybe something proclaiming you to be Daddy's Boy or Daddy's Toy. Which would you prefer?"_

_"You sound very sure that I am going to agree with this plan of yours, to make me your whore."_

_"Not a whore. I simply want to make you mine and mine alone. If you were a whore I would hire you as one of my strippers," the older man replied honestly._

_Jensen eyebrow rose at the words, "How many of your strippers have been your kept boy, before you grew tired of them and had then dancing on those poles?"_

_"None, sure I fucked them here or there and paid for their services, but none have stayed the night. I would like for you to stay for more than one night," he said bluntly._

_"If I asked you to not bring any of the strippers to our-your home, nor use them in front of me?" trying to suppress his jealousy._

_"They can try out here, but I see no need to 'try them out' when I have such a beauty waiting for me. If they get desperate for a fuck, I'll ask my bouncer, Jared, or head bartender, Misha, to fuck them stupid. Maybe they'll get lucky enough to find a third person to welcome into their relationship. So? Will you be my Baby Boy?" he asked again eagerly._

_"What? Do you want made to start here and now?"_

_Jeff chuckled at the worried tone in the boy's voice, "No, I was thinking to take you home first. If you want. This place is closed today. I only came in to grab some paperwork. So, want to come home with, Daddy?"_

_Jensen chewed on his lip as he thought on the offer. It had been many years since anyone had even pretended to care about him. The more he looked at the man, the more he desired to give in. Perhaps... "Can we do a trial run, Daddy?"_

_"Of course, we can, as long as it will be longer than a night. I don't want to think of such a beautiful boy sleeping on the street. Acceptable?"_

_"Okay," came the soft reply._

_"Is there anything you need that is hidden in your normal sleeping space?" He didn't want to risk Jensen sneaking back there to get something he forgot._

_"No, I didn't trust anyone not to steal anything I left there. Not that I have much. I left my bag in the bathroom, here."_

_"Smart boy, put your shirt back on, grab your gear, and meet me out front in 5 minutes," he ordered, as he got up and started to turn the lights out. He had to chuckle when he heard the boy yelp. Was it a dick move to turn off the lights before he got to the door? Probably, but he liked the thought of playing with his boy to resist. He knew that this was supposed to be a trial run, but there was no way in hell he was going to let this beauty go once he had snagged him. He hoped the boy would love it enough to just stay with him. However, if it came down to it, he knew he could ask one of his employees to hook him up with anything he would need to keep the boy docile._

_He quickly locked up the club and made his way to his truck that was parked behind his club. He shook his head and started the truck. Today had been a hell of a day; and the sun was just now setting._

_His breath caught when he saw Jensen standing there by the light post, the setting sun and wind causing the boy's blond to look like a halo. The boy was an angel, and there was just no way that he had seen the 18 years he claimed. Jeff thought that maybe he should drive the boy to the police, but he was no saint. He wanted a slice of this pie before the world saw it and bitterly claimed him._

_"Hey Cutie, what are you doing by yourself out here?" he taunted as he pulled in from of the boy._

_Jensen batted his eyelashes and decided to play along, "Daddy told me to be a good boy and wait here for him."_

_"Oh? Where is he then?" he chuckled, enjoying playing with his new boy._

_"I don't know, he's late. It's not like him to be late."_

_Jeff smiled, enjoying the game more and more. "Well, how about I give you a lift home?"_

_"I was told not to accept rides from strangers," he whispered._

_"Wise words. My name is Jeff. What is your name, sweetheart?" he asked and stuck his hand out to shake. This should not be turning him on as much as it is._

_The younger man shook the extended hand and smiled before simply replying, "Jensen."_

_"A beautiful name, for a beautiful boy. Now that we aren't strangers anymore, may I offer you a ride home?" he asked with a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes._

_Jensen heard all the questions not being asked and they both scared and exhilarated him. Thill, he knew had made up his mind... "Yes, please... Daddy," were the words that sealed the deal between them and Jensen was looking forward to his future for the first time in a long time._

_~Fin~_


End file.
